


How It All Began

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Lone Wolf Chronicles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Heist, This is the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back a good number of years, it's time to relate the story of how Shyane met the the rest of the crew. Turns out she wasn't as helpless as they originally thought she might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a few hits and kudos on my last post so I decided to post the next part in the series. I've got more where this came from if y'all are still interested.

It was a dumb heist, Ryan thinks as he follows the crew up to the bar they are planning on robbing. Why rob a bar? Why not a bank? They go to hang out in bars; why bother robbing somewhere they frequent?  
Ryan hangs back with Ray, who's upset that their cover story is drinking until the bar is close to closing time. Ray doesn't drink, and neither does Ryan. Their cover is being the supposed "designated drivers" for their group. Gavin and Michael are perfectly happy to get drunk off their ass and stumble off to find a pretty girl to harass. Geoff and Jack plan on drinking, but not enough to hinder their ability to hold the place up when the time comes.  
The bar is filled with bad classic rock and patrons who are playing pool and darts and drinking themselves stupid. The crew fans out inside the door like it's something out of a fucking action movie.  
Gavin and Michael make a beeline for the bar, ordering drinks and taking off to watch the girls dancing in the corner.  
Jack and Geoff go over casually and begin scoping the place out, finally ordering themselves a drink a piece and sit chatting at the bar. Ray wanders over to a table and pulls out his DS, zoning out as much as he can. Ryan sighs, not wanting to be here. He wanders over to the bar, dead set on ordering a Diet Coke and leaving it at that. He can at least listen to the music then.  
He generally ignores the rest of the world as he waits for one of the bartenders to come over. He glances up when he hears someone clear their throat. He's never been one to be a total sap or hopeless romantic, hell he kills and steals for a living, but damn if he isn't struck senseless by the woman staring at him expectantly.  
She's relatively tall, but that's probably due to the stilettos she's wearing. Her jeans hug her hips appreciatively. She's wearing a dark leather jacket, that looks rather like a man's jacket, over a green t-shirt featuring the Zelda Triforce. She has long ginger hair that frames her face in bouncy curls that somehow don't look like a nine-year-old's ringlets. She's staring at him with icy blue eyes, that somehow manage to still burn like fire. Her lips are moving, but he can't hear her over the shock in his head or the heavy metal playing from the speakers behind her.  
"Hey, asshole! Are you going to order anything?" He finally understands her.  
She places her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows expectantly.  
"Hmm? Oh, uh, Diet Coke please." He spits out, blinking suddenly. What the hell?  
"Nothing stronger?" She asks, surprise replacing the annoyed expression on her features.  
"Uh, no. I don't drink very much. Don't, uh, care for the taste." Ryan answers quickly.  
"Nice. Figured the way you were staring that you were another of the brain dead idiots in here who stare at me until I read their mind and replace their empty beer. Apologies." She turns round and pulls a can from the mini fridge. She pops the lid and slides it over to him.  
She glances around and sighs. She leans up against the counter in front of him, running a hand through her hair.  
"You seem like you've got a few more brain cells than the rest of this lot. Mind if I hang here with you for a bit? I've got a migraine and could use some intelligence to fix it."  
"Uh, sure?"  
"Great," The woman smiles and it's blindingly beautiful. "So, if you don't drink, what brings you to a bar in downtown Los Santos?"  
"Uh, my friends," Ryan all out breaks the rules and points out all five other members of the crew. "They wanted to come out here, talked me into it."  
"Your friend in the hoodie doesn't look like he wants to be here much." She comments, nodding her head in Ray's direction.  
"Nah, he's not a drinker either."  
"Ah, likes his brain cells?"  
"Yeah," Ryan smiles; he likes this girl.  
"Awesome, you know what, be right back."  
She turns around and quickly grabs a cold bottle of water from under the counter and makes her way away from the bar. She heads straight over to Ray. She places the bottle on his table and briefly touches his back. She appears to say something to him that makes him smile and then she makes her way back behind the bar.  
"He looked lonely; I offered for him to come talk to us. He politely refused and like the gracious lady I am, I was fine with that." The woman grins and chuckles, leaning against the counter once more. "So, you got a name, dude?"  
"Uh, I don't think I'm, uh, allowed to give that out." Ryan mumbles.  
The woman stares at him in confusion for a beat, before she suddenly lets out a loud laugh. "Ah, the criminal type, eh? Suppose I've probably heard your alias spoken once or twice around town. No worries though. We get 'em in here all the time. Thugs have to get their booze somewhere, right?"  
Ryan gives an awkward laugh at that, "Yeah, I suppose."  
"So, assuming you can't give me any other information on you, can I get you another Coke before I get back to bar tending? That mustachioed bloke down there looks about ten seconds from starting trouble."  
"Uh, no, I'm good." He nearly asks for her number, but stops himself because he's not in the position to start a romance anyway.  
"Suit yourself. Give a holler if you change your mind. See you around, Big Bad Criminal Man." He can't tell if it's a flirty smile that she gives him before wandering off to get Geoff another drink, but he finds himself hoping to God it was.  
He manages to entertain himself for the next hour or so, until the bar patrons start to file out as closing time approaches. In the end, it's just the two bartenders and the Fake AH crew left in the building. Michael and Gavin are still playing darts in the back. Geoff and Jack are still holding drinks at the bar, and Ray is still playing DS, he's just moved over to sit by Ryan. They're all waiting for Geoff to give the signal, before they all pull out weapons and take this place down.  
The woman from earlier is busy cleaning the bar off, her coworker is cleaning up some last minute glasses from the last patrons.  
Finally, Geoff sighs loudly. "Well, fellas, think it's time to go?"  
And just like that, all six men stand and pull guns out. Geoff and Jack point theirs directly at the bartenders. Gavin and Michael make their way over and guard the door. Ray and Ryan stand behind Geoff and Jack with guns drawn.  
The woman with the fiery hair stares at Ryan and he feels like he can see some form of betrayal in her blue eyes.  
"Can I help you, gentlemen?" She spits out through grit teeth.  
Geoff blinks in surprise at the woman, who is staring defiantly back. "Well, it's a fucking robbery now, ain't it?"  
The woman just smirks heartily at the men, while her coworker looks about ready to piss herself.  
"Is it now? I hadn't noticed." The woman laughs, a throaty sound that Ryan probably shouldn't enjoy as much as he does.  
Then the woman does the unexpected and pulls a pistol from behind her back. She aims it at Geoff, ignoring the five other guns pointed at her.  
"Shyane!" Her coworker yells. "Why the hell do you think you're doing?  
That's the Fake AH crew!"  
"I don't give a fuck who they are! I'm not letting anyone rob this goddamn place on my fucking watch."  
Intelligent, beautiful, handles a gun, and the mouth of a sailor. She really is everything.  
"Well, too bad. We are robbing this place!" Geoff says unnecessarily.  
"Um, no," the woman, Shyane, spits, waving her gun about. "This thing here says you ain't gonna get away with any of this shit. This gun and the cell phone in my pocket says you're gonna turn your mustachioed little ass around and march you and the little fuck squad out of my goddamn business."  
She and Geoff continue to have a stand off. The crew waits around, guns still poised. It seems like hours click by before Geoff finally throws his hands up.  
"God fucking dammit! Fine, everyone out of the bar. We're going home."  
Geoff stows away his gun and leads the way out of the bar. Ryan follows last, glancing back a last time at Shyane. She stares at him and that is definitely betrayal he sees there.  
The crew stands outside, waiting for Michael to pull the car around, when they hear the doors to the bar slam open. Shyane walks outside, gun held loosely in one hand.  
"The hell?" Geoff mutters.  
"So, uh, looking for anyone new lately?" Shyane grins, using her gun to brush back her hair.  
"You...wa-really?" Geoff splutters. "What?"  
"So, uh, yeah. Decided if you need an extra gunner or anything. I thought I'd bring out a bribe maybe?" And then from behind her back, she pulls out a bag of cash and offers it to Geoff. "Should be a damn good split for six. I don't need pay for the first day."  
Geoff suddenly smiles and reaches for the bag. "Welcome to Fake AH, kid. You'll go far with that attitude."  
Shyane grins widely and hands over the cash, which Geoff begins counting. Shyane slides her gun into the back of her jeans, waves cheekily at Gavin, and meanders over to Ryan. She leans casually over and smirks right at him, in a way that shouldn't be that sexy.  
"So, can you tell me your name now?"  
"It's, uh, Ryan." He stutters out.  
"Ryan, lovely. I'm Shyane, if you didn't catch that, but you can call me Shy if you like. Everyone else seems to." She grins.  
"Okay, uh, Shy."  
"There ya go. I like you, Ryan. We could actually make really good friends, if ya get what I mean."  
With that absolutely flirty response, Shyane jumps into the AH-mobile without a thought, leaving Ryan speechless on the curb.  
"Rye-bread's got a crush," Ray mutters, walking around to climb on the outside of the car.  
"No, I fucking don't." Ryan growls, joining him on the other side.  
"Denial."  
"Shut up."  
"All of you shut up, assholes!"  
"I think I could like you guys."


End file.
